Remembering Last Night
by xoxbwaybabyxox
Summary: Neal catches Tamara cheating and is comforted by the one person who truly cares. NealxEmma smut


Neal opened his eyes and blinked away his sleep. Although the reality of his companion was clear, he still struggled to grasp the truth of it. Here he was, in Storybrook, with magic in the air and his father only minutes away. Everything he had run from his entire life was swirling around him. But all he cared about was Emma sleeping peacefully beside him.

He moved himself closer, slinking an arm around her stomach. Careful not to wake the beauty in his bed, he tightened his grip, pressing her body to his.

_This must be a dream, _he thought. Never in a million years did he think he would be waking in Emma's bed.

But here she was; real as the sunlight creeping in through the windows.

And certainly he could not have imagined what had transpired the night before, leading them into this glorious position.

_He was storming out of Granny's, furious and devastated at the same time. He had walked back to his room to retrieve his wallet. Only instead, he found his fiancé, Tamara kissing another man. She quickly pulled away and attempted to explain, but Neal didn't want to hear it. He grabbed his wallet and made his way out of the Inn. _

_Not paying any attention to where he was going, he charged head-first into Emma, who was walking into the diner. She started to apologize when she noticed the look on his face. Emma knew this look, and it was not one she enjoyed seeing on her former lover. It was his look of udder despair._

_Abandoning her need for her late-night coffee, Emma walked with Neal back to her place. She could tell that he needed her. She wanted to be there for him, although she couldn't place her finger on a reason why. He had abandoned her, leaving her pregnant and in jail. She shouldn't want anything to do with him._

_Yet, here she was, silently leading him into her apartment. He sat on the couch while she made hot chocolate for them both. When she brought the mugs and placed them on the table in front of them, she finally found the words to ask him what was bothering him._

_Neal told her everything. He told her about his apprehensions coming to Storybrook. His fears of actually being a father to Henry. And his real reason for calling Tamara to join them in Maine. He confessed that his feelings for Emma were resurfacing, and that he didn't want to hurt Tamara. He thought having her around would help him push away his desires for Emma. _

_Then, finally, he told Emma about what he had witnessed moments before colliding with her. He was upset by Tamara's betrayal. Yet, as he looked around, realizing he was alone with the one person he ever truly loved, he felt relief._

_He didn't have to try and love Tamara anymore. He no longer had to suppress his feelings for Emma. He had opened up, and finally cleared his conscience. _

_Too caught up with his moment of relief, Neal was taken by surprise as Emma pressed her lips to his. He reached one hand into her golden curls while the other slipped around her waist. She allowed her hands to clasp behind his neck, deepening the kiss. She moved to straddle him as he moved his hands to cup her bottom. Their kiss continued passionately as Emma reached for the buttons of Neal's shirt. Reluctantly coming up for air, Neal took the opportunity to finally look at the gorgeous woman on his lap. The woman who he had been in love with for over a decade. In her eyes, he saw the innocent teenager who had loved him, but he also saw years of pain. He would never be able to forgive himself for abandoning her. He only hoped that he would someday be able to make it up to her. He thought that maybe tonight could be a start. _

_His hands still cupped around her bottom, he shifted himself so he could stand. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her grip on his neck. Emma answered the question she saw in his eyes with a nod of her head, leading him toward her bedroom. As he carried her across the apartment, she began to pepper kisses along his neck, working her way up his jawline. She reached that sweet spot just below his ear, and he shuddered, amazed at how much she remembered what he liked. _

_When they finally reached the bedroom, Neal gently laid her onto her bed and backed away to admire her. Emma could tell that he was apprehensive about where this was all heading, so she leaned up and placed a passionate kiss to his lips. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Neal leaned her backwards, positioning himself over her, never breaking their kiss. Emma reached her hands up to push his unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders as Neal brought his hands to her waist. He grabbed the bottom of her tank top, breaking the kiss temporarily to pull the offending cloth over her head. They both allowed their hands to explore the familiar flesh. _

_With desire pooling at her core, Emma began to grow impatient. She reached lower to cup him through his jeans, provoking a groan from his lips. She then allowed her nimble fingers to his button, needing to feel him. He wiggled out of his pants and boxers at the same time as she began to undo her own pants. He helped guide them down her legs, and admired her body yet again. Yes, she had changed in the years they were apart. He could see the faded stretch marks on her stomach. Stretch marks made when she carried her baby; his baby. Guilt washed over him once again as he thought back to the day he found out he had a son._

_To call that day an emotional roller coaster would be an understatement. Between the shock and joy of seeing Emma again, to the fear of reuniting with his father, to the shame and disgrace he felt for not knowing about Henry, Neal was barely able to stand. His son was forced to grow up the same way he did – without a father. _

_Neal brushed these memories aside and decided to focus on the present, with the girl of his dreams lying before him. He gently removed her panties and lined himself up with her center. He looked to her once more, making sure this was what she wanted. She smiled and nodded her head, pulling him into another passionate kiss as he guided himself into her. _

_Emma felt so warm and tight around Neal's member. It took every ounce of self-restraint he had to give her time to adjust to his size. Once he started moving, they quickly fell into a rhythm. What they had felt both familiar, and yet brand new at the same time. Emma's nails clawed into his back as he repeatedly hit that sweet spot, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. _

_Neal could tell by her breathing that her orgasm was rapidly approaching, and he began to speed his motions. Not long after, he could feel her walls clench around him as she moaned out his name. With a few more thrusts, he quickly followed her over the edge, collapsing to her side once he finished. _

_As they both came down from their high, Emma looked at him with a loving smile. She was not accustomed to feeling emotions when having sex. Neal had been the only man she ever really felt that connection with. She pulled herself closer as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. _

_Neal couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Soon, her breathing became steady as she drifted to sleep in his arms. He continued to lie there, holding her close, feeling the pure joy of having her in his life yet again. Allowing his eyes to close, he drifted to sleep. And it was the best night sleep he had for the past decade. _

Neal was now awake, holding the beautiful blonde that he fell in love with so many years ago. Never did he think they would ever be reunited in this way, but he was grateful for the opportunity. He knew he was never letting her go again.


End file.
